Being Yourself
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Girl Meets Yearbook." Topanga has a heart-to-heart with her daughter, explaining that the yearbook doesn't necessarily tell her who she's going to be. One-shot.


Topanga walked into her daughter's room, grateful that it was back to normal. The black curtains were gone, and sunlight filled the room, just as it had before. But Topanga's smile fell as she saw Riley on her bed, looking at her yearbook. "What are you doing?"

Riley sighed. "I know Dad and Lucas and everybody said I shouldn't let what people say bother me, but it's still here in black and white. _Most likely to smile herself to death: Riley Matthews_."

Topanga smiled as she sat next to her daughter on the bed. "People are gonna say stuff about you. There's nothing you can do about that. And I know it hurts. I was thirteen once, too."

"I know, but it was so much _easier_ then!" Riley exclaimed. "You had Dad, and Uncle Shawn. You were, like, the smartest kid in school! You had everything figured out."

Now Topanga laughed. "Far from it. I told you before: I was _weird_. I mean, really weird. And that's the thing. It's who I was, not who I am. All this yearbook tells you is who you are _now_ , but that doesn't mean it's who you'll grow up to be. You're young, you've got your whole life ahead of you. You'll grow up, you'll learn things, and you'll probably become someone different. That's how life works. Everyone changes. Me, your dad, Uncle Shawn, everybody."

"Yeah, but when I tried to change, everybody hated it. I'm not sure changing is a good idea."

Topanga hugged her daughter. "That's because you were changing to please other people. If you let your classmates, or a stranger, or anybody talk you into changing who you are, then they win. You're giving in to what they say. Your friends are another story. Lucas, Maya, and even Farkle love you. They would never hurt your feelings. So you should listen to them."

"Thanks, Mom." Riley hugged her mother this time. "Is smiling a lot really such a bad thing? 'Cause I kind of like it." She smiled, as usual.

"No, honey. It's not a bad thing at all. I've seen a lot more of the world than you have, and I can tell you, it can be a pretty dark place sometimes. If you can bring a little more light into it, that's a good thing. Don't ever forget that." Topanga kissed Riley on the cheek.

Suddenly, Cory appeared in the doorway. "Ah, such a beautiful mother-daughter moment."

Topanga turned around and smiled at her husband. "I was just telling Riley that who she is today isn't necessarily who she'll grow up to be."

Cory entered the room. "Your mother's right, Riley. When she was your age, your mom was _weird_. I wanted nothing to do with her. But as we got older, I realized that being different can be a good thing, and I couldn't help but fall in love."

Topanga kissed Cory for a long moment. "Remember the lockers?" she whispered, thinking back to their first kiss.

"Topanga, I could never forget. You were my first kiss, and the only one that ever mattered." Cory looked at her, falling even more in love than ever.

"Aww!" Riley couldn't help but smile at her parents' relationship. "Am I ever gonna have what you guys have?" she asked.

"I hope so, honey," Topanga replied. "But I wouldn't worry about it now. It'll come when it's right. You shouldn't rush it."

Cory nodded his agreement. "Right. No boys until you're forty!"

"Cory!" Topanga playfully nudged him. "I proposed to you at our high school graduation. Don't you think that's a _little_ hypocritical?"

"What? She's my little girl. I just want to protect her," Cory said, holding his arms up in a display of innocence.

"Protecting her is fine, but she's growing up. She needs to experience the world," Topanga countered.

"Experiencing the world is fine. It's just boys she shouldn't experience!"

Topanga rolled her eyes, turning back to Riley. "Don't listen to your father. Just be yourself, and follow your heart. Everything else will take care of itself."

"Thanks," Riley said, hugging her mom one more time. "I like who I am. Being Marosha M. Black wasn't much fun. I'd rather be me." She smiled, and didn't feel the least bit ashamed of it.

"That's exactly who you should be," Topanga said. She turned back to Cory. Suddenly, she remembered when they were growing up, how strange she had been. And yet, Cory had seen through all of that. He'd helped her become the person she was today. Gratitude flooded her heart. "I think that's enough hart-to-heart for now." She spoke, not taking her eyes off Cory. "What do you say we...leave Riley alone for a while?"

Cory grinned, suddenly excited. "Yes! That sounds like an excellent idea!"

With a grin, Topanga took Cory by the hand, leading him out of their daughter's room. Riley would be fine. She and Cory had done the best they could in teaching her right from wrong. But even grown-ups sometimes need reminders. Topanga was grateful, because she could never thank Cory enough.

 **The End**


End file.
